talosfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Holbenilord
Welcome Hi, welcome to TALOS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Styracosaurus Rider page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 20:53, October 10, 2011 Just so you know, TALOS Begins will not feature the Kumiho. I'm not quite sure what his character is like. So after TB, you can write the story introducing him to the team. Is that OK? Pinguinus impennis 13:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hol, how do you feel about cryptids? Pinguinus impennis 15:47, October 12, 2011 (UTC) That sounds very interesting. You can make it. Pinguinus impennis 15:57, October 12, 2011 (UTC) But the Guardian Angels would not get involved with them. Pinguinus impennis 16:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind writing an article about Project Vigilance? I have a feeling that they will be interacting with TALOS quite a lot here soon. Pinguinus impennis 04:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I made the Matilda Fern article. I can now get to work on TALOS Begins. I'll start it a little bit later. Pinguinus impennis 19:27, October 13, 2011 (UTC) You mean co-writing it? Pinguinus impennis 19:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I still can't figure out what the first creature they tackle could be. Ideas? Pinguinus impennis 19:33, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Postosuchus is a good idea. I wanted to use the Gorgonopsid, but Primeval already used it for their first episode. What about Pristichampsus? Or the Ammut from Egyptian mythology? Pinguinus impennis 19:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I've got it! The most dangerous animal in Greek Mythology- the dreaded Manticore! Pinguinus impennis 19:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) It's skin is impervious to attack, it shoots invisible poison darts, and it's as smart as a human. I would say yes. Does it sound good? Pinguinus impennis 19:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'll give you the Gorgon, but the Nemean lion is nothing to a Manticore. A cyclops or a hectoncheire could be taken out with a good elephant gun (which John Latham owns). The chimaera is close, but it doesn't have venom. I'm planning for the dragons to be in a different story, once everybody in TALOS knows each other better. And most of all, I want Matilda to use her empathy in the story, and so I need something sapient. So that leaves me with Manticores and Gorgons. And I like Manticores better. :P Pinguinus impennis 19:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Heh, maybe. But is there anything wrong with using the Manticore? Pinguinus impennis 20:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Only if you care to write his chapter. Pinguinus impennis 20:05, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Maybe the Divine Path would send him to capture the Manticore, but TALOS captures him. I'll send you a message when you can write the chapter. Pinguinus impennis 20:08, October 13, 2011 (UTC) How will we write the stories here, you think? Should we take it in turns? Taking it in turns would help to ensure continuity. Pinguinus impennis 20:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) OK. You should go talk with Styro about who's turn it will be after TALOS begins. Pinguinus impennis 20:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Join chat please! Pinguinus impennis 22:08, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I've gotta go now. :( Pinguinus impennis 22:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Whichever one you don't. Doesn't really matter. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 13:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ping already decided that Rossiter would go first. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 15:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 15:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) If you were an empath, what would you do with your power? Pinguinus impennis 19:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I recomend a phase-shifter; as in, someone who can walk through walls like Kitty Pryde. Either a person with this power, or a Hazard. I think Rifts are too uncontrollable for short-distance travel. And as for magic; well, I was already going to introduce magic in a TALOS story, but you could use it if you like. Pinguinus impennis 14:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) How about a mirror. When you touch it, you can be transported to any other mirror in the world. Then, all you have to do is put a mirror in every containment vault. Pinguinus impennis 15:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Well, I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm sure you can figure something out. Use magic if need be. Pinguinus impennis 15:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I think that would be best. Pinguinus impennis 17:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) How do you like the New Look? I just changed it now. Pinguinus impennis 22:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Fiction Site So, are we gonna make this the fiction site? Where stories from both TALOS and Project Vigilance are stored? Pinguinus impennis 20:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Name for what? Pinguinus impennis 20:19, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, it would be rather ridiculous to make a fourth site for this universe... maybe a category on the fiction wiki? Pinguinus impennis 20:23, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes for the PV stuff, but the TALOS stories can stay here. Pinguinus impennis 20:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) All mimsy were the borogoves ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 13:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC)